


Forevermore

by Bittersweetsins2K17



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweetsins2K17/pseuds/Bittersweetsins2K17
Summary: This is the soul mate au (not my idea), where color doesn't exist until you find your soul mate. It's the first heterosexual fic I've posted!





	Forevermore

    Forever is a very contradicting term. It's purpose utterly defeats itself. It's supposed to be a perpetual, spiraling process, never terminating. They say having a soul mate means being in love forever. God I hated that word! Soul mates were based upon that very term. I really don't understand, or believe in soul mates. What was the point if you were just going to die? When you die, that cancels the "forever contract" that you signed for anything. 

  I try to tell myself, soul mates aren't real, but it's hard to believe that when I see others living so happily. They say when you find your soul mate, it opens up your world into a field of color. Was that true? Color. What does it look like? What does sit feel like? Even if there was such a ridiculous thing as soul mates, I'd never have one.

   It kind of sucks, not knowing what a world with colors was like. Like always, tomorrow would be a dull, colorless day. I'd have to visit my shrink and talk to him about my issues. Screw shrinks. They know nothing. He tells me I will find my person, and everyone does eventually, I'm just a late bloomer. Whatever that means. Basically I'm the only one without a soul mate, that was not entirely an exaggeration. Hell, kids have found theirs at the age of 6. How was that even possible? Maybe it isn't at all. There's just no hope. I'm an insane, indifferent person who needs sleep and better parents. 

   Putting my thoughts to rest, I tried urgently to get some sleep. For I had a semester exam tomorrow. Yael said she would help me study, but I think she's still frightened of me....

   The next morning, I was awoken by my brother, Miles. He stood there with this goofy grin and shook me violently.

"Come on loser, we're late!" He teased. 

"Okay, okay," I yawned and wiped the sleep away from my green eyes. 

   Undoubtedly, I was going to fail this exam. One, I haven't even studied the material. Two, I stayed up last night, drowning in my thoughts. Three, I have literally know idea what the test is on. 

    We arrived at Hell, got our tardy slips and headed off to our designated jail cells. Here we go! I whistled as I strolled down the hallways, getting cautious glances from students as I passed. Can't they just move on? A lot of people have. I stepped into the classroom, causing an eruption of laughter and whispers.

"We know you're the mayor's son Mr. Hollingsworth, but that simply does not excuse your frequent tardies. Take your seat please," Mr. Stevens snarled, snatching my slip and  throwing it down.

   To be honest, I didn't give a rat's ass what he thought or what anyone thought. I took my seat behind Baaz and grinned at him slyly. He chuckled at my ruffled bed-head. Mr. Stevens silenced us and gave me my test. 

    I read over it and than began to stare off into spaec. Too many words. Not enough effort. I was about to go back to my test and actually answer some questions, but something caught my eye. It was a bright red color, emitted from Yael's hair. Wait a second, color?! No way... She turned and gave me a warm smile, waving slightly. Her lips! They were, they were pink! They formed a beautiful grin! Is this a dream? 

     As soon as I knew it, they bell rang and I left my test incomplete. My mind had been on her, all throughout the day in fact.    I had to confront her. Before I knew it, it was the last period of the day and there she was. The bell rang, here's my only chance!

"Hey Yael! Can I speak to you for a minute? Alone," I called out to her. 

   Her bright eyes lit up and exploded into a surprised emotion. They widened like a full moon. Her cheeks flushed red and her hands fidgeted. Was she okay?

"You okay?" I asked her with a strange new concern. 

"Yeah I'm f-

"Listen, do you believe in soul mates?" I jumped to the question. 

"Umm I-

"I never have but now I don't know for sure. Your hair, it's red," I pointed out. 

    Her lips folded into an embarrassed smile and she giggled. Her eyes blazed into mine with a strong connection to mine. What was this feeling? 

   My body tingled and my hands instinctively grasped her's. Our eyes locked and then I knew. Soul mates. 

"I never thought," Yael trailed off, dazed. 

"Same here," I admitted, "so wh-

   I was cut off immediately as her hands tugged at my bed-head. What? As if I knew what to do, I followed along. My hands grabbed her waist as she kissed me bravely. I felt as if I were on a roller coaster at the point where it goes down. That feeling made my chest tighten and my whole body tingle. Yael let go and gazed at me longingly. 

"That was amazing," I exhaled in awe.

"Hunter," she whispered, lacing her fingertips with mine.

"Yes?" I croaked.

"I'll love you forever," her words spilled out like a waterfall. 

    Forever. She believes in forever. My heart sunk in doubt of forever, but I pushed it away. 

"To the moon and back." 

 3 months later

    Today was special! Something I celebrate every month on this exact date.  
My phone vibrated, Yael. Click.

"Happy 3 month-versary," she cheered.

"Oh babe, it's been great," I remarked with blossoming affection but it soon was returned with depression, "I wish you were here. I long to hold you."

"You know I'll be back soon," she reassured me, "gotta go, love you!" 

    Click! Love you too. She's been in New York for too long, apparently in Niagara Falls. I couldn't make it, I was grounded. She'd been away for about a month. Said she was visiting family. I wasn't too sure I believed that. All I knew was that forever was starting to exist.

1 week later

"Hunter, sweetheart, wake up,"my mom's silky voice woke me.

   She was sitting at the foot of my bed with a tray of my favorite meal for breakfast. Breakfast in bed! I wonder why.

"Thanks mom," I smiled and took the tray with delight. 

   Something seemed off. My food was almost tasteless. Probably just me. My mom began to stroke my hair. I glanced up at her to see her blood shot eyes. Was she drunk again?

"Oh darling you're such a good boy," she praised me lovingly. 

   Okay? I nodded and continued to eat. This time I was really bothered, something is different. Rain drops spattered on my window as I stared blankly at it.

"You're so strong. I'm so proud," she continued.

"Mom, are you okay?" I wondered out loud. 

"I'm fine. Hunter you know forever doesn't exist in some cases," she changed the subject. 

"No, I don't know that," I began to stress.

"Honey, unfortunately, in some cases- oh I can't handle this," her voice cracked and she began to sob. 

"Mom, mom! What's wrong?" 

"She was too young! She believed in forever. Just like you did," she didn't respond. 

"Who-

   I was cut off immediately by noticing a cold, unwelcoming atmosphere sit upon my shoulders. My room! It was grey! Where's the color? What's happening? 

"No," I gasped.

"They did everything they could- 

"No!"

"She's hanging on by a thread Hunter- 

"Take me to see her. Where is she?" 

"Hunter," Miles burst in, "I'll take you." 

   We rushed into the hospital and shoved past the defiant nurse. I braced myself for what I was about to witness. She can't be. She was fine when I spoke to her. What happened? Is she sick? No, she'd tell me.

"I'm here Yael. Everything is okay," I became a sloppy, bawling mess.

  No response. Her eyes were closed and he lips were pale. I clutched her frigid and somewhat stiff hand. 

"Yael, please answer me. Please. YAEL PLEASE ANSWER. I'M HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT," I wailed as her pulse began to drop.

"Sir please-

"DON'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T. YOU SAID FOREVER EXISTED! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS LOVE ME, IT CAN'T END. NOT NOW. PLEASE STAY. YOU KEEP ME SANE AND NORMAL. YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE A GOOD PERSON. WE CAN'T THROW THIS AWAY. PLEASE YAEL," I rose my voice and shook her hand. 

   The machine stopped and the chart was blank. My blood thinned to ice as I realized everything became fully enveloped in black and white. This isn't fair. I still love her, we're still soul mates! Sobbing with Miles draped around me, cradling me, I held on to one thing. As long as I live, we will be soul mates, forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this one-shot, it's so corny.


End file.
